


drawn to him

by eunseo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Flirting, Fluff, Les Mis Rare Pairs Week, M/M, Mudblood, eponine enj and joly also appear briefly, montparnasse gets into fights, montparnasse has Feelings (TM), montparnasse is more badass as an 11 year old than i will ever be, muggle grantaire, muggle montparnasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunseo/pseuds/eunseo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where slytherin montparnasse is a troublemaker, makes some friends, then crushes on hufflepuff grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	drawn to him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this doesn't put enough focus on the Hogwarts Experience (TM), it's mostly about montparnasse's development from his angry 11 year old self to his slightly less angry and a lot more in love 17 year old self

Montparnasse remembered the day after he was sorted into Slytherin more than he remembered the actual sorting, or even arriving to Hogwarts. Being a Muggle, it all seemed like some vivid daydream and when he tried to think back on it, all the details blurred together.

But he perfectly remembered his second day at Hogwarts.

He entered the Slytherin Common room after getting lost twice, and was walking straight to the dormitories when one of the older kids whispered, “Mudblood” as he passed by. Despite not knowing what it meant, Montparnasse knew an insult when he heard one.

“Don’t call me that,” he said, facing the older boy. The older boy, around three years his senior, stood up, towering over Montparnasse, but the young Slytherin held his ground, glaring up at the former.

“What did you say?” The older boy sneered.

“I said don’t call me that,” Montparnasse growled back.

“And what if I do… Mudblood?” A couple of older kids laughed, expecting Montparnasse to cry and hide in the dormitories, but Montparnasse had grown up on the streets, and he never backed away from a fight.

Montparnasse smiled sweetly at him, then stomped on his foot as hard as he could, and kicked him in the shin. The older boy made a sound of surprise, quickly followed by a pained groan and knelt down, reaching for his shin. Montparnasse took the opportunity to scratch his face, knowing that his fists didn’t have the force to knock the older boy down.

Before all the Slytherins recovered, he tried to run to the dormitories, but a girl grabbed him, and held him by the arms to stop him from leaving.

“Get off of me!” he yelled, trying to squirm out of her grip.

The older boy limped over and took out his wand, looking at Montparnasse as though he was the scum of the earth, his cheek bloody where Montparnasse scratched him. Everyone started shouting, some telling the older boy to take it easy, he was just defending himself, while some were yelling out suggestions of what he should do. The other Slytherins in Montparnasse’s grade looked uneasily between the two of them, and the Muggles in the room looked terrified.

The older boy put his wand away and smiled sweetly, just as Montparnasse had done.

“Professor Javert!” the former called in a panicked voice. Montparnasse frowned, and stopped squirming.

Javert wandered in with an irritated expression.

“What is going on here?”

Everyone started shouting again, half of the room defending Montparnasse, the other half condemning him. Javert looked at the boy who called him.

“Everyone be quiet! You, explain.”

“Well, Professor, I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when that little Muggle attacked me!” He said pointing to the scratch marks on his face.

“I didn’t attack you, you filthy, lying-”

“Enough!” Javert yelled, then looked at Montparnasse coldly. “For fighting with a fellow Slytherin, Slytherin loses ten points, and for senselessly attacking-”

“He-”

“Was I done speaking?” Javert asked coldly. Some of the Slytherins looked away, afraid of Javert while Montparnasse continued to glare at the professor. “For senselessly attacking this young man, you are prohibited from attending any Quidditch games during the season this year.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to watch your shitty wizard sports, anyway,” Montparnasse said, smirking. At this, almost all the students’ heads whipped around to look at him, mouths agape. The older Slytherins looked approvingly at Montparnasse, and the Muggles tried to hide their proud smiles behind their hands. Even the boy who called him a Mudblood seemed impressed.

Javert seemed to barely be able to contain his anger. “What is your name, boy?”

“Montparnasse,” he said calmly.

“Well, _Montparnasse,_ I suggest you learn to respect your professors, unless you want to be escorted to the Headmaster’s office.” He turned around to address the room at large. “Everybody to bed. And if I hear another sound coming from this room, Slytherin loses fifteen points.”

The girl holding Montparnasse’s arms finally released him, and Montparnasse shoved her away, temped to spit on her, but too angry to do much except stomp away.

 

No one was ever to move past that event. Neither he nor any other Slytherin, was called a Mudblood again for a while, at least not in his presence. Though he was somewhat respected by older Slytherins, and the Muggles admired him, no one ever approached him. Even newcomers and people in the other Houses, students who had never seen what had happened that day, kept their distance from him and avoided eye contact.

It wasn’t until his third year at Hogwarts that a 13-year old Montparnasse made a friend, which quickly became a group of friends. Montparnasse had been walking to the Great Hall for lunch when he heard a thud and a pained groaned. He walked towards the sound, always in the mood to watch a fight (or join one), when he heard a word that made his blood run cold. He made himself visible and cleared his throat.

The other guy, a Slytherin his age, whipped his head around to look at Montparnasse and his eyes widened. He quickly let go of the smaller kid, a Hufflepuff one year below Montparnasse named Babet.

“What did you just call him?” Montparnasse asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I…”

“He called me a filthy Mudblood,” Babet answered, glaring at his bully.

Montparnasse hummed and cracked his knuckles menacingly, walking towards the Pureblood. Despite being taller than Montparnasse, Babet’s attacker stepped backwards in fear.

“I’m –I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were th-” The rest of his sentence was cut off by a punch to the face from Montparnasse.

“So it’s okay to call people Mudblood when no one’s there to kick your ass for doing so?” Montparnasse retorted, face twisted in anger.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant!” Montparnasse shoved him against the wall.

“So what did you mean?”

Babet watched the exchange, letting Montparnasse protect him. The pureblood closed his eyes, breathing shakily.

“Apologize,” Montparnasse said in a commanding tone.

“I’m sorry,” Montparnasse forcefully turned the pureblood’s face to look at Babet. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve never called you a Mudblood, I won’t do it again, to you or anyone else.”

Montparnasse looked at Babet, eyebrows raised. Babet nodded, and Montparnasse let go of the other Slytherin, watching as he ran away.

“Thank you,” Babet said after a moment. “I’m Babet. You’re Montparnasse, right?”

“My pleasure,” Montparnasse said. “And yes, I am.”

Babet became his friend, spending all his free time with Montparnasse. After Babet, Montparnasse befriended Claquesous and Brujon, two halfblood Slytherins who knew Babet and heard about Montparnasse defending him.

Everyone feared them on some level, the boys who never backed down from a fight. The boys who would prefer to swing their fists instead of reaching for their wands.

 

Four years came and went, and everyone had started pairing off. When classes started the summer after turning seventeen, he walked straight past the couples in the hall who’d been apart for the summer (though acted like they’d been apart for a lifetime), and walked into his first class five minutes late.

“Montparnasse,” Javert growled.

“Professor Javert, how good to see you again,” Montparnasse said, smiling sweetly.

“For your lateness, Slytherin loses five points.” Montparnasse shrugged and moved towards the empty seat next to Claquesous. “No. Sit next to Grantaire,” Javert said, pointing at a Hufflepuff Montparnasse had never seen before.

Montparnasse moved towards the middle rows, where Grantaire sat. The Hufflepuff looked at him curiously, trying to size him up, but he didn’t seem afraid.

Once Montparnasse sat down, Javert glared at him for a moment before he started talking again. Montparnasse leaned back in his chair and looked at Grantaire out of the corner of his eyes.

He had dark curly hair and brown skin. He was hunched over, doodling on his parchment, but Montparnasse could tell Grantaire was a far better artist than himself. He looked to be about his age, and stockier than him. Montparnasse turned his head to fully look at the Hufflepuff. He continued to study him until Grantaire’s own head turned to look at Montparnasse.

Grantaire was blushing a little, and he smiled minutely when he noticed that Montparnasse’s face showed no signs of hostility. Montparnasse smiled back, noting the brown eyes, the under eye circles, the crooked nose.

 _Cute,_ he thought to himself. Grantaire turned back to doodling and Montparnasse pulled out a wrinkled piece of blank parchment.

 _I like your drawings_ , he wrote and subtly pushed the paper towards Grantaire.

Grantaire read the message, and grinned. He pulled it closer to him and dipped his quill in ink before replying.

_Thanks. Give me a second._

Montparnasse furrowed his eyebrows, but when he looked back at Grantaire, the boy was doodling again. This time, though, he deliberately placed his hand to shield his drawings from Montparnasse’s eyes.

After five minutes, Grantaire leaned back, and pushed his own parchment towards Montparnasse. It was a drawing of the Slytherin, the corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards into a smirk. Montparnasse smiled, and reached for his parchment.

_I’m keeping this._

Grantaire shrugged, then replied. _Now you can draw me._

 _Should I draw you like one of my French girls?_ Montparnasse wrote before realizing that Grantaire would only get the reference if he was a Muggle.

Fortunately, Grantaire seemed to understand the message, and he blushed a deep red. Grantaire reached for his quill to respond before Javert raised his voice.

“Montparnasse, I did not sit you next to Grantaire so that you could pass notes.”

“But Professor, we were only talking about how much we _love_ this class, and what a _great_ professor you are,” Montparnasse said, Grantaire nodding solemnly beside him. A few students snickered.

“Regardless of the content of the notes, there will be no note-passing in my class. If I have to call your attention again, both Hufflepuff and Slytherin will lose 20 points. Understood?”

Grantaire nodded once, and Montparnasse saluted mockingly, mumbling “Sir, yes, sir.”

While Montparnasse didn’t care about winning the House cup, Grantaire seemed to, and he mostly kept to himself for the rest of the class, only nudging Montparnasse’s foot whenever he caught the Slytherin staring.

 

Montparnasse resolved to talk to Grantaire after class, though as soon as they were dismissed, another Hufflepuff named Joly dragged him away, talking quickly. Montparnasse pursed his lips in frustration, but waved when he saw Grantaire had turned around to grin at him as he was walking with Joly.

Montparnasse hadn’t even noticed Claquesous standing behind him.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Claquesous asked, putting his arm around Montparnasse’s shoulders.

“Shut up,” the other mumbled.

 

A few hours later, Montparnasse felt enough time had passed without him mentioning Grantaire that he could ask Babet about him without being teased.

“Babet, what’s the word on Grantaire? He’s in your house,” he said, as innocently as possible. Claquesous snorted.

“René Grantaire? He’s in our grade, member of Hogwarts’ very own activism group,” he commented mockingly.

Montparnasse raised his eyebrows. “He’s in the Amis?”

“Yeah, friends with ‘Ponine, too. Why do you ask?”

“He’s ‘Parnasse’s boyfriend,” Claquesous replied smugly. Montparnasse punched him in the shoulder.

“Oh, my God,” Babet said, pretending to wipe away a tear. “Our little boy… he’s all grown up now.”

“Not my boyfriend, I just… hadn’t met him before.”

Babet and Brujon looked at him dubiously when they heard his vague answer, and Claquesous snorted again.

 

Montparnasse saw Grantaire again in his class and during mealtimes but it wasn’t until two weeks of flirtation via notes later that he had the chance to actually have a spoken conversation with Grantaire. He had eaten quickly his dinner in the Great Hall quickly, but didn’t really feel like socializing, so he said goodbye to his friends and left. As he was walking, he heard an argument between two people and decided to move closer in case it was a scenario reminiscent of the time he met Babet, but he stopped when he heard what they were arguing about.

“You have no right to tell me who I can’t and can’t talk to, Apollo.”

“I’m just saying, Grantaire, he’s dangerous, he’s fought people from his _own house_ on multiple occasions.” At the mention of Grantaire, Montparnasse became curious.

“So Bahorel is dangerous, too?” Grantaire replied.

“No, that’s not –it’s not the same and you know it.”

“You know what? No, I don’t know it. Do you know why? Because for all the time I’ve known you, you’ve treated me like shit, but suddenly you’re all concerned about me because I had a few conversations with Montparnasse? Go to hell, Enjolras.”

“I just don’t trust him, R.”

“Too bad.” Grantaire said, then Montparnasse heard footsteps heading his way. Before he could figure out where to go, Grantaire crashed into him. Montparnasse reached out to steady the smaller Hufflepuff.

“Shit, I’m s- Montparnasse?”

“Hey there,” he replied cheerfully.

“What… You didn’t happen to hear any of that, did you?”

“I might have heard a little. I feel like I should defend myself.”

“You really don’t have to.”

“No, I really should. I don’t _just_ fight people from my own house, I fight people from all the houses. I’m very proud of this, tell your pal not to diminish my accomplishments. And anyway, most of them deserved it.”

Grantaire chuckled under his breath then looked up at him. “He’s just worried ‘cause you’re part of Patron Minette,” he said, using air quotes for the last two words.

“Well, I’m glad my reputation precedes me. And while we’re on the subject, if any purebloods need punching, you just let me know.”

“Actually, I’ve been boxing since I was ten, so I’m pretty good on self-defense,” Grantaire said plainly, and Montparnasse skillfully hid the fact he was imagining Grantaire shirtless and in boxing gear by looking amused.

“Really? Think you could show me a few moves?” he asked, leaning on the wall beside him.

Grantaire opened his mouth to answer when they heard the echoes of footsteps approaching, meaning that curfew was approaching.

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to your Common room,” Montparnasse said, putting an arm around Grantaire’s shoulder, pleased when the Hufflepuff leaned into him. They talked while walking, ignoring the stares aimed their way.

When they reached the entrance to the Common room, Grantaire took a step back from Montparnasse.

“Here we are,” Grantaire said, then paused. “Thanks for walking me.”

Montparnasse nodded and reached out to wrap his hand around Grantaire’s wrist and stroked the skin with his thumb. He looked down for a moment before looking up to find that Grantaire was staring at their hands.

Montparnasse leaned down a little to whisper to Grantaire. “See you soon.” His voice was soft when he spoke, then he let go of Grantaire’s wrist and turned around to walk to his own Common room without waiting for a response. He turned his head around once as he was walking away, and winked at Grantaire when he noticed the latter was already looking at him with flushed cheeks.

When he got back to his dorm, he was welcome by the sight of all the Slytherins in the Common room staring at him as if they couldn’t believe who he was. Gossip spread fast in Hogwarts, apparently.

“Is there a problem?” He asked, pitching his voice low to sound menacing.

Everyone looked away except Eponine, who stood up and forcefully pulled him into a corner where they couldn’t be heard. Claquesous and Brujon looked at him questioningly but relaxed when Montparnasse shook his head.

“What the hell are you playing at?” She whispered angrily, gripping his forearm.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied innocently and gritted his teeth when Eponine tightened her grip.

“With Grantaire, jackass. What are you doing?”

“Nothing that requires this level of hostility, quite frankly. He’s cute and I think he’s interesting,” Montparnasse answered honestly.

Eponine narrowed her eyes. “Are you… trying to date Grantaire?”

“You sound shocked,” he scoffed. He hadn’t actually considered _dating_ Grantaire, but when he imagined kissing the Hufflepuff, he felt warm all over. Eponine continued to glare at him.

“I just wasn’t sure if you had a heart. I won’t get between you and Grantaire because he seems to be interested in you, for whatever reason. But,” she tightened her grip even more, “if I find out that you hurt him, that you so much as _looked_ at him the wrong way, and trust me, I _will_ find out if it happens, I will cut off your dick and feed it to you for lunch.”

Somehow, Montparnasse believed her. “Well, I wasn’t planning on it, so you can put your knives away.”

Eponine glared at him for a moment longer before walking away. He didn’t rub his abused forearm until he was sure she wouldn’t see him. He approached Claquesous and Brujon, rolling his eyes when they waggled their eyebrows at him.

Later that night in the dormitories, he considered the warm feeling when he thought of kissing Grantaire. _Did_ he want to date him? His flirtation wasn’t really meant to get him anywhere, except possibly Grantaire’s bed. He had no reason for being so hyperaware of a boy that he knew next to nothing about, yet he felt drawn to him in a way he’d never felt drawn to anyone before.

 

The next day, he made sure to arrive to Javert’s class on time, Claquesous following behind him. He walked in with a few other students, pretending he didn’t notice that they looked at him out of the corner of their eyes. Grantaire, already sitting down, watched as Montparnasse’s eyes quickly scanned the room, landing first on Joly. Joly looked at Montparnasse suspiciously and the latter nodded at him in acknowledgement. Then Montparnasse’s eyes landed on Grantaire, and the Slytherin’s lips quirked up in a smile.

He sat beside him and nudged Grantaire with his shoulder. “Thanks for saving my seat.”

“As if anyone was gonna try to take your seat after yesterday.”

“Fair enough,” Montparnasse replied, leaning back in his chair and reaching forward to twirl a curl of Grantaire’s hair around his finger. He ignored the whispers from the students around them and focused instead on the way Grantaire blushed and scrunched his nose.

 _What the fuck, he’s adorable._ It was in that moment that Montparnasse was able to sort through his jumble of confused feelings. It became clear that what he had mistaken for physical attraction wasn’t just that. It made sense that he had a crush, when he considered how inordinately fast he became attached to the Hufflepuff. He’d never really had feelings for anyone, and he was almost sure they’d fade away soon enough.

Javert walked in and the room became quiet. Grantaire nudged Montparnasse’s foot with his own, and Montparnasse was caught off guard by the fluttery feeling in his stomach even as he nudged Grantaire’s foot back. They continued nudging each other – _playing_ _footsie,_ his mind supplied helpfully –for the rest of class. The fluttery feeling did not fade away.

 

A week and a half later, it was a weekend, meaning almost everyone except the new students and a couple of older ones would go to Hogsmeade. Montparnasse was used to not going, had finally accepted that Hogsmeade would have to wait a few more years when he was 15. He was walking to the Slytherin Common room to do schoolwork for lack of anything better to do when Grantaire saw him.

“Montparnasse!” The Slytherin stopped and turned around to face Grantaire.

Grantaire caught up with him and slipped his hand into the taller teen’s (the Hufflepuff had realized that Montparnasse was quick to blush whenever Grantaire made a move first). Montparnasse’s stomach was in knots at the action and he hoped the warmth in his cheeks wasn’t visible to Grantaire (it was).

“What’s up?” He sounded far calmer than he felt.

“So everyone’s leaving to Hogsmeade in a few hours, d’you maybe want to… go with me? I mean I know everyone would still go regardless but it would be more of a… _together_ thing. I guess. If you want?” He looked up at Montparnasse who was looking away and frowning. “Or not, I mean we don’t have to, I was just-” He tried to pull his hand away from Montparnasse’s but the Slytherin shook his head quickly.

“No, R, that’s not…” He sighed, then sat down against a wall of the deserted hallway, tugging lightly at Grantaire’s hand, signaling him to sit down. Grantaire obeyed but avoided looking at him. “I can’t go to Hogsmeade.”

Grantaire looked at Montparnasse in confusion. “Did you get in trouble with Javert or something?”

Montparnasse shook his head again. “No, I’ve… never been to Hogsmeade. I don’t have anyone to sign my permission slip. My godparents are my legal guardians but they’re not… the best people so I never asked them to sign it. I’d rather wait to be old enough to go to Hogsmeade by myself than make them feel like I need them for anything, even if it’s something as small as a permission slip.”

“Oh,” Grantaire replied. Montparnasse hummed.

“For what it’s worth, I would have liked to go with you,” Montparnasse said quietly. Grantaire squeezed his hand lightly.

“Are you staying by yourself?”

“Yeah, usually two of the guys will stay with me but every fourth weekend the three of them go to Hogsmeade together.”

They continued talking until Grantaire realized everyone would be leaving for Hogsmeade soon.

"I should go." Montparnasse nodded but didn't let go of his hand.

Grantaire seemed to be thinking before he nodded to himself, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Montparnasse's cheek. Montparnasse made a shocked noise, and he knew his blush was obvious when Grantaire smiled smugly.

"See you when I get back?"

"Yeah, uh... I'll be in the courtyard," Montparnasse said weakly.

"Clock tower?" The Slytherin nodded. Grantaire stood up, pulling Montparnasse up with him, then let go of his hand. He waved back at Montparnasse as he walked away.

After Grantaire left, Montparnasse kept walking to the Slytherin Common room, figuring that he had at least a few hours to kill before the students returned from Hogsmeade.

He thought about making a few potions to practice for his Advanced Potions class, but when he considered having to search for all the ingredients, he decided to practice a few charms instead. After an hour of perfecting his charms and his stance, he got bored and painted his nails with the aquamarine nail polish that Claquesous gave him for his birthday over the summer. After his nail polish dried, there wasn't much for him to do except homework. He decided to head to the courtyard and do it there until the Hogsmeade trip was over.

As much as he was perceived as a troublemaker who didn't care about school, Montparnasse didn't want to flunk out of Hogwarts and have to return to living in a nonmagical world. His homework was always done well enough to earn a "Acceptable," but no higher. He was still doing homework when someone sat in front of him. Montparnasse looked up, surprised to see Grantaire sitting in front of him.

"Hey, shit, I didn't even realize that much time had passed," Montparnasse said, putting his school work aside.

Grantaire waved his hand dismissively and reached into his satchel. "I got you something."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Montparnasse replied, though he was pleased that Grantaire had gone through the trouble of finding him a gift.

"I know," Grantaire reassured, before pulling out a piece of fabric. He handed it to Montparnasse. "It's a scarf."

"Because I was sniffling in class?" Montparnasse said, chuckling as he put it on. The fabric was black and soft to the touch. "This is really nice, R, thank you."

"It's no problem," he replied, then looked away, seemingly lost in thought.

Montparnasse pushed his foot forward into Grantaire's leg. "Something wrong?"

"Someone told me... something," Grantaire said vaguely.

Montparnasse tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Who told you what?"

"A Ravenclaw, Irma, told me that you only date people when you want something from them, then ditch them when you get bored."

"Irma? Boissy?" Grantaire nodded. "God, she's so fucking dramatic. I flirted with her _once_. _Six months ago_. Because I didn't feel like doing homework and I knew she'd do it for me. I didn’t even talk to her after that, much less dated. I've known I was gay since I was 14, why would I-"

He was interrupted by Grantaire using the scarf to pull him closer and pressing his lips against Montparnasse’s. He made a suprised sound, reminiscent of the sound he made when Grantaire kissed his cheek. His heart raced in his chest as he kissed Grantaire back, placing his hands gently on the Hufflepuff's hips. Grantaire's own hands framed Montparnasse's face, stroking one of his cheekbones with his thumb. Montparnasse breathed through his nose, letting out a soft whine when Grantaire bit his bottom lip gently and licked into his mouth. He could feel Grantaire smirking before the Hufflepuff moved away, chuckling when Montparnasse tried to lean in for another kiss.

"Wanna go on a date?" Grantaire asked quietly, smiling at Montparnasse. The latter didn't trust his own voice, and nodded before leaning in to kiss him again.

Unbeknownst to them, Babet, Brujon, Claquesous, and Eponine hid behind a statue. Eponine looked smugly at the three boys beside her as they each dropped five Galleons into her outstretched hand.

"Told you they'd kiss before the month was over."

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any errors, please let me know in the comments (especially if you feel like anything is ooc). 
> 
> my tumblr is musichetas in case you wanted to share headcanons


End file.
